The Aftermath
by UniqueMuffins
Summary: 6 months after Yoite's death, Miharu, Koichi, Raimei, Tobari, Hana, Gau and even Yukimi decide to visit his grave. Its kind of short, and lacks detail, but I hope you enjoy my first fanfic


Note: This Is My First FanFic! :D This Is Solely Based On What I've Seen In The Anime, And The Tiny Bit I've Heard From The Manga. Don't Read If You're In The Middle Of Watching The Series. Normally I Don't Like Writing In First Person With Characters That Aren't Mine. But I Wanted To Try It Out.

Also, Is Monotonely A Word? O.o

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz-

"Don't touch me." _Don't get too close_.

"I want my existence to be erased." _These memories are too painful_.

I knew just what Yoite was thinking. Or at least, I thought I did. Even though his past was different than mine, we found similarity in our loneliness.

Now, that didn't seem to be true. We weren't alone. Not anymore.

"Miharu!" I heard Koichi's voice say, snapping me out of my daze. I'd always wondered why it was so easy to zone out while staring at a window. I still hadn't found the answer.

I turned around in my desk to face him. _Class must already be over…_ "Hey, what's up?" I answered monotonely.

"Raimei and I were going to Tobari-Sensei's place later to throw them a wedding party. Tobari-sensei has to stay later today, and Hana should be out shopping. We could use some help."

I hesitated, putting my hand on my chin. "Sorry, I've got something else to do." The classroom now empty, I got up to leave and headed for the door. While in the doorway, I heard Koichi say,

"Oh, that's right. It's been six months since Yoite's death today, hasn't it?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. It always scared me how calm Koichi could say things, do things. His red eyes always had an impenetrable mask.

"Glad you remembered," was all I managed to reply.

"Its not like I forgot." I turned around to see him rub the back of his head and give me an apologetic look. I just wanted to take your mind off of it."

I didn't have much of a reply to that. Did he really think he could "take my mind" off of something like this? "Are you angry at me?" I asked instead. "For not granting your wish?"

He looked surprised. "Of course not. Listen, Miharu, how about we all visit Yoite's grave later together?"

I gave him a small grin. "Alright. I'll meet you at sensei's."

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

_6:04…_ I checked my watch. _Where's Raimei?_

When Koichi and I arrived at Tobari-Sensei and Hana's place, Raimei was already here waiting for us. We set up decorations and the cake and tea while we waited to surprise them.

After they came home, and the food and drinks were served. Hana had said, "You know we're not married yet, don't you?" She giggled.

"But your wedding is in two weeks, right?" Raimei had beamed.

Decorations lined the walls of every room on the first floor, and a white balloon was tied to the table we were by. We all sat in their living room, chatting, eating.

"Thank you. You kids are very thoughtful," Tobari had said.

"Tobari, you're blushing!" Hana had teased. The room erupted with laughter. It stayed like that for awhile, us just talking, laughing.

At one point, Hana's expression grew somber as she looked into her teacup. "I wish Yoite could come to our wedding. I can't believe it's been six months." I noticed her eyes wander to the photograph of me, herself, Yoite, and Tobari. With no kids of her own yet, I suppose Yoite was like a son to her.

"Hey, why don't we all go to Yoite's grave together?" I'd suggested, remembering Koichi's earlier suggestion. Everyone in the room agreed.

When we were just about ready to leave, Raimei perked up, like a dog whose name had been called. "Wait, I just remembered. There's someone else we should bring. I'll be right back!" And she ran off.

That was twenty minutes ago.

"Well, I suppose I should get a head start," Tobari said, getting off the front steps he was sitting on.

"Sensei, you're not going to walk all the way to Yoite's grave," Koichi stated, holding back a laugh. The sun had started to set, and the sky was a pinkish orange.

"You won't take the bus, even for me?" Hana asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He hesitated. "Well I—you see—"

"Sensei, I need you to protect me. I'm too small and fragile to protect myself, especially if someone still wants the Shinra Banshou. I need you!"

He looked back and forth between Hana and me, then fainted.

"Miharu, you _have_ to show me how to do that!" Hana laughed.

I grinned devilishly. "Its easy—"

"Sorry I'm late!" Raimei ran in, huffing.

"Long time no see," the person behind her greeted, saluting.

"Hey, Gau. How's life in the outside world been?" I aksed.

"Boring." He crossed his arms. "It was much more exciting when I went on missions with Raiko. Not that I miss the Kairoushu or anything."

Raimei looked down. "Too bad we couldn't make my brother a grave too. Even without the body, he's no longer a Shimizu so he can't be buried on Shimizu grounds."

"Raimei. Remember?" Gau grinned, pointing to his chest.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's get going."

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Yoite's gravestone was outside the church he once found solace in. We thought it'd be a good idea. This way, we could preserve his existence in a physical way too, even without a body.

When we arrived, there was already a bouquet placed in front of the stone. _Who had been here before…?_

None of us said much. All we did was stare at Yoite's gravestone, which didn't have much but "Yoite" written on it. We thought this name would've been more what he'd wanted than his actual name.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yukimi, trying to stay far back against the church's side. Sensei noticed it too, but it was better not to say anything. Yukimi, who also loved Yoite, had decided he wouldn't involve himself with him anymore. But that didn't change the fact he still cared.

After about ten minutes of silence, Gau took out a piece of paper and wrote something on top. He passed it around, and each of us took our turn in writing down something applying to the title.

I was the last in line, and after I was done I placed it next to the bouquet.

"Goodbye, Yoite," I whispered.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

With the Banten people gone, Yukimi decided to stop hiding and stood in front of Yoite's grave. He picked up the piece of paper that lay next to his flowers. "What were those stupid kids writing on here, anyway? Its not like Yoite can read now..." The paper he held read:

"For the One Who…"

Saved my life.

Helped my brother.

Refused to grant his original wish.

Made her happy.

Was my son.

Reformed my heart.

"Gau, Shimizu, Aizawa, Mr. Bedhead, Mr. Bedhead'd girlfriend, and the Devil Kid…huh." Yukimi took out a pencil and scribbled one last thing on the paper and walked away. "I think I'll review another sushi restaurant tonight…"

There was no wind to blow the paper away. It stayed in front of the stone, as if it were meant to last there eternally.

And the last few words…

Lemon Cider. Never forget it.


End file.
